


Santa Guard

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Gawain, upon hearing about this infamous Santa, knows exactly what he has to do.
Relationships: Gudako/Gawain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Santa Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

"Remember guys," Gawain could hear Gudako tell the excitable child Servants, "Santa Claus _knows_ when you are good and bad for the year. That most definitely counts for Christmas Day as well. It's his _day_ guys. You have to be good on his day to get the presents."

"That won't matter, _I_ am always good." The young version of King Gilgamesh declared. "I am a king and thus the ultimate good."

"So am I!" The young version of the King of Conquerors declared. "I might still need to learn a few things, but none of my actions are bad.... or "naughty" as you said Santa dislikes." 

Gawain withheld his laughter, he knew the children were raiding the kitchens for sweets. All when they were expressively told not to as well. That had to count as naughty.

"Jack thinks the coal would be a good present. It would keep us warm Mommy."

And Gawain would have to agree, he himself didn't suffer from the cold as much as regular people do, not because he was a Servant, but he had something similar to it in life. As soon as he became the Knight of the Sun, he tended to radiate his own heat and not just summon the sun to him. As his Master pointed out when they had to camp out in a Singularity, he was a "God Blessed Toasted Blanket." Other people would enjoy the fact that coal as an excellent source of fuel for a fire. Santa must be generous indeed to care for all children. Perhaps they just got coal if they needed it with the added possibility of a toy to either use or sell for coin, and those wealthy enough for their households received something else as they already had the firewood and coal. 

"We can always get more coal later, don't you have a list you asked Santa for already? We don't want to give those up do we?" Gudako encouraged with a rather hopeful grin. "Besides, aren't you excited to all be camping in the recreation room with me? We need to sleep well tonight, or Santa won't come. He doesn't like to be seen when delivering presents."

The children whined a little, but readily set themselves up in their pillow forts and blanket bundles. All set from an entertaining time of fort making. The kids were so excited to be able to sleep in them. Gudako looked relived they all were willing to sleep. She had on her own pajamas and blanket cloak. Her entire body looked like it collapsed into her own spot, showing the effects of keeping up with child Servants for the entire day. A group of them no less.

Gawain wanted to disagree with her in the case of Santas minding if you were awake for the Holiday. The last year fresh in his mind on a version of his own king becoming the Santa. Who, he feels bad to point out even in his own head was not very stealthy. But that is no grantee that this year they would have the same Santa. Or that it would not be the traditional one his Master spoke about.

As his Master and the child Servants dropped one by one into a deep sleep. Some curling into the others as they would cuddle a soft toy. Gawain set up his own vigil by the wall, his sword ready to be dawn at the slightest moment. While his Master assured him Santa was no threat, and a version that was his king would indeed not be one. As nothing could make his king lose their honor. But an unknown man that broke into the sanctuary once a year all over the world meant one could never be too carful.

Gawain would protect his Master's life and honor with his life.


End file.
